


Freckled Fella

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai's hiding a secret...





	Freckled Fella

Kai... He had a secret. Nothing too awful but something he’s not very proud of. And he guards it vigilantly.

-At least, he  _usually_  does.

To be fair, they had a short but vigorous mission earlier which really wore him down. And since he offered to drop the defeated villain off at Kryptarium prison, he got back far later than the others and had way less hours of sleep. So the next day found him groggily dragging himself out of bed and towards the bathroom to get breakfast before sunrise exercise.

_He **hates**  sunrise exercise._

After freshening up, he glanced outside the bathroom to make sure no-one else was near his current vicinity before pulling out his compact makeup from his secret hiding place and looked at himself on the mirror. He grimaced at the sight of the freckles dusting across his cheeks and nose.

“Sooo not my style.” He murmured to himself, dabbing the flat sponge into the dry makeup and began to rub it over his nose and cheeks, yawning as he did.

He  _hated_  the stupid spots on his face that only multiplied from the barely there spots on his cheeks as a child. They didn’t suit him and he has to resort to cover them else he goes around looking like someone spilled black pepper grains on his face.

Right now, he was so tired. He might have to take a power nap later. He closed the dry concealer makeup and hid it again, rubbing his eye was he walked out, not double checking like he usually does. He joined the others for breakfast, leaning against the table, his cheek in his hand as Zane carried out breakfast. Since his makeup was waterproof and smudge proof once set, he could touch his face as much as he wants without worrying about wiping any off. He gave a murmur of thanks once Zane set a plate before him and poked at his omelette with his fork.

Jay on the other hand found himself staring at Kai. Something seems different about him- aside from the obvious exhaustion that is. But he looked the same… Right? Maybe it was his hair? It looked a little messier than he would normally keep it… No, that’s not it. His clothes? He wasn’t wearing his gi like they always do in case they had an emergency. But that didn’t feel like it either. What’s so different about him…?

“You gonna eat that?” Cole asked, reaching his chopsticks over to his plate.

“Yes!” Jay says pointedly, pulling his plate out of his reach before eating quickly.

Once his own omelette was gone, he turned to Kai to unravel the mystery- when he spotted something. His skin tone across his nose and cheeks looked a little off… Strange. Why would it look like that? Did he spill something on his fa-

Jay gasped loudly, confusing Kai who blinked at him drowsily.

“What’s your-”

“No way!” Jay yelled, cutting Kai off and gaining everyone’s attention.

Before anyone could get a word out, Kai was falling over with a yell, Jay on top of him. Kai laid there on the ground, still in his chair, dazed as Jay scrubbed his face with a napkin. He quickly snapped out of it however, panicking once he realized just  _where_  he was rubbing.

“Jay! No!” He yelled, pulling his hands away from his face but the damage was already done.

Jay was starting at him with big, sparkling blue eyes, a wide grin on his face.

“You-you have freckles! I’m not the only one!” He yelled and Kai blushed in embarrassment as the others all gathered around to look at him.

“Woah, he really does.” Cole says, reaching down to rub at his cheek and Kai smacked his hand away before shoving Jay off of him.

“ _Not. Cool. Jay_.” He growled at the blue ninja as he sat up, dusted himself off.

“You knew it would come out eventually.” Nya says, reaching a hand down to help him up.

“Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Kai grumbled as he took her hand and stood.

“Wait- you knew?!” Jay asked as Zane helped him up.

“Duh. I’m his sister.” Nya reminded and Jay oh-ed.

“Alright. I have freckles. Can we not make a big deal about it?” Kai asked, glancing away, looking uncomfortable.

“Why not? It’s cute.” Cole says with a smirk and Kai went red almost instantly. “I don’t know what you’ve been telling yourself doll but they make you look even cuter.” He adds, just for good measure and Kai somehow gets even redder.

“Wait…” Zane says, gaining their attention. “Jay, you said you’re not the only one. Are you saying you have freckles too?” He asked and Jay’s eyes widened.

“Uh, would you look at the time…” He says nervously, backing away, inky to grunt once he walked back into Nya, her hands immediately coming up to hold him in place as Zane dampened a napkin. “No! No! This is assault! Assault I tell you!” He yelled, trying to squirm free but Nya was too strong.

“And so was your tackling Kai.” Zane commented before rubbing the makeup off his face.

Once he was sure it was all gone, he stepped aside so the others could see.

“Woah.” Cole says, looking over Jay who was flushing with embarrassment.

“Alright! You all know! Now please let me go!” Jay yelled and Nya released him.

“I have come to the conclusion that I have a…  _‘thing’_ for freckles.” Zane says, looking both Jay and Kai over, both of them flushing, feeling exposed in more ways than one.

“Me and you both.” Cole says, looking them over appreciatively. “Say, what’s a Nindroid and a rock climber gotta to do to get a date?” He asked, wagging his brows at both boys who looked at them alarmed.

“Um…” “I’m sorry, did I hear right?”

“You heard perfectly clear Kai.” Zane spoke up. “I hear Mega Monster Amusement Park opened up a new ride for couples if you are all interested…”

Kai and Jay looked at each other in surprise. Jay blushed a little deeper, glancing away with his hand over his mouth at the thought of dating his incredibly attractive friends. Hell yes he wanted to but he wasn’t sure Kai would want to…

Kai on the other hand had never really considered dating his friends but… Looking over Jay’s cute, flushed face, Cole’s confident grin and Zane’s hopeful expression… He didn’t see a reason not to give it a try.

“Then I guess it’s a date.” Kai says with a shrug, glancing away and Nya pats his back harder than necessary, sending him stumbling forward, Zane quick to catch him.

“Are you alright?” Zane asked, looking down at him.

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” Kai says, pulling back with a flush.

Maybe having freckles wasn’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
